User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome! Sniperteam82308, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Piratehunter (Talk) 22:01, January 10, 2011 Hello Ahh yes well, perhaps once you learn some coding and debating skills here, you'd be able to go back to the CoDWiki and be more sucessful. Shotrocket6 22:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Forgot to mention... Samus kicking Master Chief's butt is not an opinion. Shotrocket6 22:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You can't complain about people only going there for blogs. It takes a lot of detication to edit a wiki, especially one with as many 12 year old kids as the CoDWiki. And, sufficed to say, people taking things you say the wrong way is 95% your fault. Trust me, when I first started contributing, I had a really hard time conveying what I wanted to say from my brain to the paper. The trick is to make sure there isn't anything in your statement that people could potentially turn against you; it's difficult, I know, even I have trouble with it sometimes. But it comes with practice. So you shouldn't give up on that Wiki; like you said yourself, there are a lot of intelligent users there, and that can mean a lot of fun for you if you learn how to debate properly. :Also, a word of advice that I may offer to you is that you should never regard wiki conversations as you would in real life. You can't use phrases like "you know" or "you just can't," because people will not understand the terms of your speech through the internet. You need to be as clear-cut as possible and provide as many points and counterpoints (to their argument) as you can to be successful and be referred to as smart. :When it comes to your perception of "sarcasm," the same thing goes for it as does for ^ that. You cannot, in any sense, expect people to understand sarcasm through a text based website, as it is an inflection that requires the different pitches present in oral speech. Personally, I never use sarcasm unless I'm joking, and even then, I would make use of italics and other font modifiers to make sure that it's blatantly obvious that I'm trying to be sarcastic. Shotrocket6 22:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Standardized procedure in transclusion of signatures is User:/Sig. Just so you remember that :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The problem lies in that User Template is not an actual namespace, so pages with that prefix still end up in the main article namespace, which isn't good. The proper method, User:/Sig, places the template in your personal userspace, which is the best place for a signature template. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC)